Funsplosion
by Eternally Anonymous
Summary: While working on his art project, Kirihara's disturbed by an unusual event that has some unexpected consequences.
1. Prologue

Warnings: This is unbetaed and there might be OOCness, though I don't think this is the case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Legos or any other trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise legally owned entity mentioned within this story.

Funsplosion

It was a wonderful day as sunshine slowly invaded the classrooms. The subtle rays crept inside, while students diligently took notes. Soon everything was covered by a cheerful glow. One by one the students began daydreaming or gazing longingly at the promise of beautiful weather. Everything from the temperature to the tweeting birds distracted the students. Today was too good to stay inside.

"Class," a voice began, interrupting their thoughts, "since none of you are paying attention, we are going outside".

The few students who were paying attention looked up in surprise. _Outside? When was class ever outside?_ They muttered among themselves for a moment before gathering their belongings. Slowly the rest of the class came to and followed suit.

"Kirihara-kun," the teacher called out.

A boy with tousled black hair woke up with a start. "Whaa…"

"We are drawing outdoors today," the teacher announced for his benefit.

Kirihara gazed blankly until he comprehended the last three words. _Drawing outdoors today._ 'Oh,' he thought sitting up in an instant. Outdoors was fun and coloring was fun so outdoors plus coloring must equal a funsplosion. He nearly leapt for joy.

"Kay, I'm coming," he replied before following the other students.

Several minutes later, the class settled down in a clearing near some trees and athletic fields. A couple students unpacked the art supplies while everyone else found a comfy spot with a good view.

"Yay," Kirihara said as he almost shook with excitement. He grabbed a pack of crayons and sat down facing a few trees and buildings. He took a green crayon and began drawing squiggly lines.

"Let's see," he mumbled, "a few leaves here, a branch there, some little black specks, and red over here". He stood back to admire his work. It was a perfect replica of a three-year-olds rendition of trees covered in red flames with green aliens shooting potatoes during an ash storm. Sometimes his artistic talent shocked even himself. Oftentimes others would stare openmouthed at his works of art. They would then ask if he really was in junior high. Kirihara would, of course, nod proudly. Nobody could draw stick figures quite like he could.

Kirihara grabbed a red crayon to quickly correct the haphazardous flames when he felt the ground shake. He stared in confusion before a more powerful tremor knocked him down. A loud boom instantly followed. He looked up from the ground to see the school cafeteria torn asunder. Columns of smoke rose from the remaining rubble, giving the scene a grisly atmosphere.

"Everyone, follow me," their teacher ordered as school officials began running about. The students reluctantly gathered their projects and followed. Several stared wistfully over their shoulders at the mesmerizing scene. It wasn't everyday a building exploded before their very eyes.

As soon as the students returned to the classroom a chorus broke out. Everyone talked over each other as they discussed the event.

"Class, be quiet," their teacher ordered.

For seven whole seconds the class quieted down until one student couldn't resist saying, "Did you see—". The rest of the class erupted with thoughts, opinions, and concerns. "Class," the teacher warned yet again. This time his words were drowned out by the excited chatter.

A voice on the intercom interrupted their musings, "Niou Masaharu report to the principal's office".

At the mention of Niou's name everyone nodded. Now everything made sense. Niou must have pulled a prank that went too far. He was always towing the line and now he'd finally crossed it. Nobody envied whatever punishment would be dealt to the frequent offender.

"Hey, Kirihara-kun what's wrong?" a red haired classmate asked when he noticed Kirihara was petrified in his seat.

"I…I caused the explosion. Outside plus coloring equals funsplosion, but that wasn't fun," Kirihara nearly wailed. How could a funsplosion go so wrong? Fun shouldn't destroy _actual _buildings; it should destroy small things like box forts or Lego towers.

"Uh…it's okay. I'm sure you're not responsible," the red head replied patting the distraught teen on the head. He then slowly backed away from his slightly insane classmate and joined the rest of his normal peers.

Several minutes later the bell rang dismissing the students to club activities. Kirihara stood up and shuffled over to the tennis courts. Once there, he joined the other assembled members of the tennis club to listen to their coach's announcement.

"Niou-kun has been suspended from school for ten days," the coach announced. Yukimura instantly frowned, Yanagi scribbled notes and Sanda stood expressionless. The rest of the team nodded. This was to be expected and a ten day suspension seemed reasonable if not lenient considering the offense.

Yanagi stepped up and explained the gravity of the situation, "this means Niou is banned from the tennis club for the duration of his suspension".

* * *

><p>AN: This is a prologue of sorts and I intend to continue this, although I'm unsure what direction to take it. I was thinking about writing about the different consequences of destroying the cafeteria, such as new lunch ladies, new school policies and rules, etc. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them.


	2. Is that Food?

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any copyrighted, trademarked, etc. entity mentioned within this story

Chapter 1

"This means Niou is banned from the tennis club for the duration of his suspension".

Everyone's mouth fell open in shock. A ten day suspension from tennis was unfathomable. No one could survive without tennis for that long. It also brought up a problem about who would fill Niou's shoes, if anyone. The team couldn't believe this had happened, although Kirihara couldn't help feeling cheerful. Now Niou can't taunt the second year.

Needless to say, Yukimura was displeased with the announcement. No one from _his_ team should be suspended. The Rikkai dai Code said to win at all costs and Niou had disrupted this philosophy. You can't win if your teammates aren't present. He turned to face his teammates with a terrifyingly gentle smile, and calmly ordered, "Warm up".

The team instantly sprang into action and began stretching. Nobody wanted to face the wrath of Rikkai dai's pissed captain. As they pulled their ankles back to stretch their quads, Kirihara turned towards the furious captain. "Yukimura-buchou…?" he began to ask.

Yukimura gave him a deadly smile, "Yes?"

"Never mind," Kirihara said in a wise move to preserve his life.

The practice was rough and the players were subdued. One wrong move would earn you a TARUNDORU slap or extra drills. As far as practices go, this one was not pleasant.

Kirihara collapsed in a huddle after completing his fortieth pushup. He finally finished practice and had the sore muscles to prove it. Somehow he managed to incur the most punishment. He had to not only do the assigned workout but also a hundred swings, twenty laps, fifteen sets of pushups, sit-ups and chin-ups, and suicide sprints in addition. Kirihara could murder Niou for pissing his sempai's off.

Once Kirihara finished glaring at an imaginary Niou, he stood up and dragged himself to the clubroom. He began gathering his clothes when he suddenly turned to the only other person there, "Mauri-senpai, what are they going to do about lunch?"

The next day Kirihara found his answer.

* * *

><p>At lunch, he found himself standing in front of a building with yellow siding, wooden doors, and a tin roof. It was perfectly rectangular in its hideousness. It was…a temporary building. Kirihara frowned at the structure. It was too symmetrical and unfun.<p>

At exactly 11:42, a surly lunch lady opened the doors. A stream of students flooded the building and went to one of three lines. The first line read PIZZA, the second SALSA, and the third FAVORITES. Kirihara stared at the unfamiliar writing. The perfectly aligned letters with color coordinated backgrounds looked like English. "Piis—ea," he said squinting at the sign.

He stared at the signs a few moments before choosing the line with Jackal in it. If Jackal choose something it was usually decent or sane. Kirihara waited patient—err impatiently—for his classmates to be served. Once he arrived a kindly old woman gestured at two dishes. "Steak or turkey?" she asked with a thick accent.

"Steak," Kirihara replied with glee. If the new cafeteria was serving steak then he was happy.

The lunch lady nodded and placed a floppy brown thing onto the plate; she then poured a sea of brown gravy on the steak. Kirihara absentmindedly grabbed his tray and headed towards his teammates.

"What is that?" Mauri said as he stared at Yagyuu's plate. A single slab of bread covered in green mushy stuff and occasional olives lay in the center.

"Lunch lady-san said it was spinach pizza," Yagyuu replied as he stared at the foreign food.

"Looks nasty," Mauri commented as he took a bite of macaroni and cheese.

"I'm sure it's fine," Yagyuu replied before daintily cutting a small portion off and taking a bite. He instantly paled and almost spat it out, before he regained his composure. A gentleman never spat food out. "I'm sure they worked hard on this," Yagyuu finally said.

"Rig-umh," Mauri retorted as he ate a spoonful of macaroni and cheese. He tried opening his mouth but it wouldn't budge. "Uhm-mhh," Mauri moaned trying to wash down the cheese, first choking, then sputtering bits of noodles. Finally after a minute of struggle he could open and close his jaws again.

"Hmm," Yanagi said as he carefully observed and prodded the yellow substance on Mauri's plate. "It appears the cheese sauce used is comparable to cement. This was unpredicted. Perhaps it would serve well in industrial use?" he muttered to himself.

Kirihara watched as his teammates bickered with the food. Apparently Jackel was right and the line he choose was decent. I mean, there was _no way_ steak could be nasty. Steak was meaty and delicious. Kirihara turned from his teammates to his plate.

"Where's the steak?" Kirhara quietly asked.

Nobody paid the second year any mind.

"Where's the steak?" Kirhara asked firmer this time.

Everyone ignored the second year yet again.

"Where. Is. The. Steak?" Kirhara asked as his eyes began to turn bloodshot.

Jackel sighed before replying. "Look under the gravy," he suggested.

Kirihara nodded and took a fork and began poking the brown gravy. He moved the fork this way and that as he searched for the MIA steak. He sent carrot submarines into the depths and used broccoli as overhead surveillance planes. Just as the carrots lost hope the fork radar detected something. A few minutes later a raft of breaded meat was raised to the surface of the gravy lake.

"Kirihara-kun, stop playing with your food," Sanada ordered.

Kirihara instantly looked up in surprise. Didn't they know he wasn't playing with food? He was rescuing the lost raft from the seabed. It was important work. Kirhara pouted a moment before taking a bite and deciding a rescue mission was better. Off to rescue the lost oranges on Fruit Island!

"Why is our cafeteria food different than before?" Yukimura suddenly asked, setting his fork aside.

"Ah hum," Yanagi said to indicate a looming explanation. "In light of recent events, the former cafeteria workers have gone on strike. They demand greater pay and safer working conditions while our school administration refuses. Until those differences are resolved, Fodexo will take over the contract and serve our food. Apparently Fodexo has many contracts overseas and is quite common. This is why they offer foreign food rather than traditional food".

Everyone minus Kirihara nodded. Hopefully the conflict would be resolved soon and in the meantime bento lunches were an option.

"So what is your meal?" Mauri accused as he saw Jackel happily chewing away.

"Chicken pot pie," Jackel replied calmly. "It's not bad. The biscuit's actually pretty good and the mashed potatoes—" he suddenly paused, "ahm pudding isn't bad". He stared at the offending food. It _looked_ like mashed potatoes, and it had the consistency of mashed potatoes, but it tasted like vanilla pudding.

"Jackel-kun, give me paper," Mauri ordered. Jackel rolled his eyes but complied. Mauri took the paper and scribbled on it with occasional input from Yagyuu.

"Here it is, the list," Mauri said as he took out a new pack of gum.

Everyone, including the three demons, gathered round to read:

Good:  
>-biscuits<p>

Bad:  
>-Cement Mac&amp;Cheese<br>-Spinach Pizza  
>-Mashed Potato Pudding<p>

Once everyone finished examining the list, they looked up at each other.

"Bento boxes tomorrow?" Mauri asked. Everyone nodded. There was no way they were eating that coma instilling crap again.

* * *

><p>AN: For four years I actually ate food like the ones mentioned in this. While some are exaggerated, they are based in reality. Originally this fic was only to rant about the food, but like all things it expanded from a oneshot and will continue. Any ideas, comments, or constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Grave Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any copyrighted, trademarked, or otherwise owned entity mentioned within this story.

Chapter 2

"There was no way they were eating that coma instilling crap again."

Day 2:

Brring, brring, brring. At precisely 7:05, a blaring alarm roared in a sleepy boy's ear. The boy turned over and shifted his pillow with a moan. As he tried drowning out the ringing, it grew louder. "Shut it," he growled. At this, the sound intensified as though a bomb were about to erupt.

Kirihara turned to glare at the offending alarm. He raised an arm to swat the thing into oblivion, when the alarm began shaking violently. It tilted over and fell from the stand.

"Damnit," Kirihara muttered as he chased the infernal device. After a five minute struggle he cornered the rolling alarm under the bed. He promptly tossed the device out the window and watched it flail about the yard. "Hehehe, at long last," he muttered manically.

Ten minutes later he rushed out of his house. "Bye mom," he said before leaping over the still beeping alarm and heading towards school.

As he approached the front gate, he spotted Yagyuu, Jackal, and Mauri loitering around.

"Hey—" he began to greet before stopping in his tracks. There, in front of the school was a crowd. And this wasn't any crowd, it was a mob. About a hundred people stood pressed against the fence yelling while several marched around holding signs.

"No more violence, No more violence," the protestors chanted, "Death to Chander, Death to Chander".

"Isn't Chander sensai our principal?" Kirihara asked once his dumbstruck pose melted.

"Yes, Kirihara-kun, he is," Yagyuu answered. "We work with him on the student council".

"Why do they want to kill him?" Kirihara asked.

"I don't know," Yagyuu replied as the protestors formed a human battering ram, "You know as much as I do."

"Destroy the gates!" a voice suddenly shouted. Seconds later a well groomed black haired woman ran into view holding a pitchfork in one hand and megaphone in the other. "We must unite against the tyranny of this school and show that the Coalition of Concerned Parents will not back down!—Oh hi Akaya sweetie, have a good day at school—DIE administrative scum!" she shouted.

Kirihara face palmed and would have run from embarrassment if Jackel and Yagyuu hadn't grabbed his arms. "Class begins in ten minutes and we can't have another member get in trouble with Niou out," Yagyuu reminded. The last thing the team needed was a truant Kirihara to add to their host of problems.

A frantic secretary ran outside and attempted to soothe the crowd, "Ladies, ladies …and uh gentleman," she added as a lone concerned father glared at her, "Calm down. There's no reason to be hasty. I'm sure we can talk this out peacefully. Please be patient while the school administration prepares to meet you." She sighed in relief as a man rushed to her side and whispered in her ear. "If you will follow me, I'll take you to the Performing Arts Center (PAC) for an impromptu community meeting. Also, please leave all pitchfork, shovels, and torches here".

The crowd reluctantly followed as they set their protesting equipment aside. They flooded the gates and marched dramatically towards the assembly hall.

Kirihara and the gang watched the mass exodus with stupefied expressions. Nothing of this proportion has ever occurred at Rikkaidai. Sure there have been a few angry parents before, but never a mob. Something fishy was going on and no one would like the results.

The gang approached the main gate when a security guard called out. "Oi' what are those?" the guard asked pointing at two boxes in Jackal's arms.

"Lunch?" Jackal hesitantly replied.

The guard frowned before turning his attention to Mauri and Yagyuu. "And those?" the guard asked pointing to their own boxes.

"The same," Mauri replied as Yagyuu formally stated, "This is my lunch".

"I see," the guard replied. "And you?" He turned the full force of his gaze on the second year.

"I forgot mine," Kirihara replied.

"This one was actually for Kirihara-kun," Jackal interjected.

The guard smiled cruelly at the boys before stating, "I'm _so _terribly sorry to inform you that our temporary contract with Fodexo will not allow us to permit outside food. I'm going to confiscate your meals now".

Kirihara and Mauri glared at the guard as Jackal and Yagyuu obediently relinquished their bento lunches into the guard's possession.

They all proceeded inside for what would be a very long day.

Several hours later, they grumpily found their selves being herded into the PAC. "Hurry along, - don't sit there—keep it moving," class officers ordered as they organized the chaotic mess of teenagers.

Finally after ten minutes of struggle, the entire student body was settled down. Just as the students began to whisper amongst themselves, an older man with balding hair nervously walked on stage.

"Ah hem," he uttered clearing his throat. "Good afternoon students," he said.

"Good afternoon Principal Chander," most of the students obediently replied.

"As you know, I am your current principal. It is…with a heavy heart I must inform you of my resignation," he glanced over to a certain black haired female offstage before continuing. "The school board has seen fit to replace our current administration on the basis of our response towards the incident two days ago. Tomorrow will be our last day and the day after the new administration will assume command. The school board with input from concerned citizens will choose the new principal and supporting staff tomorrow. If any of your parents would like to contribute they are more than welcome to join us. That is all". Principal Chander hung his head in shame before solemnly leaving the stage.

The student body stared at each other shock. Were their dreams _actually_ coming true? Everyone daydreamed of their principal being sacked, but never had they expected it to occur. Sure a teacher might be fired here or there, but never the principal, vice-principal, secretaries and councilors. They were sacred ground, untouchable.

Kirihara's eyes lit up in delight at the grave announcement. No Niou, no principal, could it get any better?

A/N: You asked for a sooner update and this is sooner. This chapter is mainly a set up for future events, so it may not be as interesting as others, although I personally like it. I have no idea when this will next be updated due to my chaotic schedule and upcoming vacation. Each of the day listings at the top is only for reference. I only intend to write about a few of the more memorable days during Niou's suspension. On a side note, I keep typing guard as 'gurad'.


	4. New Administration

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any copyrighted, trademarked, or otherwise owned entity mentioned within this story.

Chapter 3

"No Niou, no principal, could it get any better?"

The next day passed in a frenzy. No one could focus with the looming uncertainty of school. Even the teachers were distracted. One question filled everyone's mind; what was going to happen to the school?

During Math class, Kirihara's normally strict teacher kept getting off topic.

"When you divide two fractions, you need to remember to flip the second fraction because without doing this you will find the answer is incorrect. Incorrect answers lead to homelessness and eating in soup kitchens. People all over the world have to eat canned food, which is usually laden with preservatives. The long term effect of consuming these in mass quantities is unknown. Do any of you potentially want to grow a tail or get heart disease?" She looked carefully at each and every student. "If you do fail then…"

Kirihara's gaze glazed over once she began lecturing about integers again. Who wanted to hear about that when you could potentially become half cat? '_Canned food hmm…'_

At lunch, he ate a crunchy soft taco…or at least took a bite and played with the rest. At least the veggies were semi decent, not that he wanted to eat broccoli. It all boiled down to starving during practice after school or eating broccoli.

Practice was at least marginally fun. He was paired against two third years and couldn't help but tear them apart piece by piece. How they could even call their pitiful defense tennis was beyond him. Not even scoring a single point against one opponent was beyond pitiful. It was a defilement of Rikkai Dai's law to always win.

The next morning at practice, Kirihara smirked as noticed a distinct absence of the two senpai. No one needed those no name players. The team was better off without weaklings.

"Kirihara, keep running," Sanada barked at the second year.

Kirihara's eyes instantly widened. Since when did he stop running? Oh right, it was when he started daydreaming about superiority. One couldn't run _and_ gloat in their head.

After practice, he walked into the main building only to be interrupted by the intercom. "All students report to the PAC immediately".

Everyone rushed to the PAC with excitement. They all exchanged whispers along the lines of "I hope our new principal is nice" and "they better let us bring in outside food".

Once everyone settled down, superintendent Keliae strode onstage. "Good morning students. It is my pleasure to announce your new principal and staff. Please welcome your principal, Mr. Marchbanks," he announced.

Scattered applause met the announcement.

A frazzled, yet somehow well maintained man walked onstage. He brushed his hand against flaming red hair as he took the podium. He paused a moment and smiled at the student body. "I am your new principal, Mr. Marchbanks. I hope over the next few weeks we can get to know each other and be friends".

A few students mouthed, "will be eaten alive" to each other.

"After carefully reviewing the policies of my predecessor, I must say certain things must be improved upon. While others believed that a soft approach was necessary for teaching students, I can say they were mistaken. The key to teaching students lies with a combination of mutual trust, discipline, and obedience. A school cannot function without these key elements. You must trust that we have your best interests in mind, just as we must trust that you will respect us.

However much, I would like mutual trust to work; it requires a firm hand backing the ideals we establish. Without order nothing can be achieved. If we want to make a more perfect school, certain 'rights' must be withheld in order ensure tranquility."

By this point most of the student body stared blankly into space. Only a few dedicated students even maintained the pretense of paying attention.

"Furthermore, the most important aspect of student behavior is obedience. If you obey all regulations, all will move smoothly. Resist and we will be forced to act. Know now that any misbehavior will be severely dealt with. Remember that trust is key and I, and my team, will do all we can to make this year productive." Mr. Marchbanks beamed at students.

"I would like to introduce my staff. Your vice principal is Ms. Jean." A surely woman in a plain suit stepped forward a moment to reveal her presence before stepping back in line. Her stern jaw tightened at the sight of _children_. "She will be responsible for student discipline, so I hope you never need to visit her." He winked at the student body.

"To assist Ms. Jean and myself we have decided to use the councilors in a different way. They will now be known as coordinators and as their name suggests, they will help coordinate student affairs. Their names are as follows: Yamuki, Hatoshi, Rima, Kanin, and Kanome". Two women and a few men stepped forward as their respective names were called.

Mr. Marchbanks turned back to students and concluded, "I am looking forward to this year with you. Dismissed."

A few students stood up hesitantly as their classmates continued staring blankly, observing their fingernails, or watching the occasional enthralling fly.

Finally the students dispersed to their homeroom.

Kirhara sat happily in his seat. The new principal seemed nice, but he did use a lot of big words. His speech was pretty confusing, almost like when Yanagi spoke.

"Class, quiet down," Mr. Boldova, who was also Kirihara's art teacher, ordered. "I'm going to briefly explain the new discipline system. Basically whenever you commit an offense you will be given a single 'mark'. Each mark will be tallied and once you reach a certain number you will have a predetermined punishment. For example, three marks equals a detention. Do you understand?"

The class nodded.

"There are several 'offenses that warrant direct action' according to the new vice principal," Mr. Boldova wrinkled his nose at this, "Basically it means when you do something really bad, you will punished for it and not given a mark," he explained.

"I think that's the gist of it," Mr. Boldova said with a sigh as he sat down. He took out the roll sheet, all the while muttering, "How in the world are the students supposed to understand when they don't even use age appropriate vocabulary. They're in junior high not college."

Kirihara smiled as he continued to live in bliss land.

* * *

><p>AN: This was written at 4 am, so forgive me if it is crappy. I wanted to finish this chapter before my three week trip. I guess I succeeded since I'm leaving in half an hour. I may not be able to write or post over the next few weeks so don't be surprised if this isn't updated for a while.


	5. Dress Code

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any copyrighted, trademarked, or otherwise owned entity mentioned within this story.

Warnings: Completely unbated so feel free to point out any mistakes.

Chapter 4

"Kirihara smiled as he continued to live in bliss land."

"Tra la la la la," a voice screeched as said student nearly pranced to lunch. He passed doorway after doorway as he took the scenic route. He had a spring in his step and he twisted like a llama.

"Shh," a few irritated teachers said from their doorways. Honestly, how were they supposed to teach with the student's serenading?

"Tis the season to be jolly," the student continued, oblivious of what hallway he took.

"What are you doing?" a few students in line for the water fountain asked as the student passed.

"Fa la la la la," was the only response.

"Kirihara Akaya!" another voice called out.

The singing student instantly quieted and turned towards the voice. A middle aged woman stood smack dab in the center of the hallway.

"Where is your hall pass?" the woman asked.

"Hall pass?" Kirihara said. It was lunch time, not class time.

"Yes," she said as her lip curled up, "It is a yellow note with your name, your teacher's name, and your destination".

Kirihara stared at the woman. Did she think he was daft? Of course he knew what a hall pass was. The only question was why she insisted he possess one. "I'm going to lunch," he explained.

"If you're going to lunch then why are you in this hallway," she asked with a forced smile.

"Because it leads to the lunchroom," Kirihara replied.

"This is an inappropriate hallway. All students going to lunch must take B hall. As a warning, I'm giving you one mark," she said with an almost genuine smile.

"But…I've always done this," Kirihara whined.

"Well," she said getting into his face, "things have changed and now behavior such as yours is intolerable." She stood back to observe her handiwork. Kirihara stood silently with wavering eyes. Some behavior was unacceptable and the sooner troubled children learned this, the better.

"Go on," she ordered before turning her ire to a few helpless first years.

Kirihara stood there a moment before finally moving towards the cafeteria. His fists clenched in suppressed rage as he relieved the injustice. A mark. For walking down the wrong hallway. What was that teacher thinking? Actually, who was that woman?

After a few minutes of sulking, Kirihara arrived at the makeshift lunch room. He quickly bought a crunchy soft taco and joined his sullen teammates for a melancholy meal.

Suddenly, Kirihara looked up and noticed a bizarre black line around a few of the students. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to Marui's waist.

"Duct tape," Marui replied.

"…"

"Why?" Kirihara asked after an awkward pause.

Marui rolled his eyes and answered, "It's the latest fashion accessory".

"Can I have it to?" Kirihara asked.

"Yep," Marui replied as he munched on a smuggled cupcake, "All you have to do is…"

Kirihara nodded at each of Marui's whispered instructions. He then stood up abruptly and walked from the table.

As he strode to the front of the cafeteria, he untucked his shirt and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He reached the front and turned to face his peers, senpai's, and kohai's and said, "I wish to join the exclusive duct tape community. All who wish to join follow me".

Then he strutted out the doors and into the waiting arms of a coordinator.

"That's enough from you," said Yamuki-sensei as he escorted the proud second year into the vice principals office.

"Offense?" a rather bored secretary asked as they entered.

"Dress code 012. I recommend warning and procedure 03," Yamuki-sensei stated.

The secretary nodded and scribbled something down on a long sheet of parchment. "Please proceed to the room on the left," she ordered.

Yamuki-sensei guided the ecstatic Kirihara into the next room and left him in line behind ten other students.

Kirihara gazed at the students in front of him. So these were his fellow recruits. He carefully scrutinized each and every one of them down to Eddie's mismatched shoes and Eloise's zit. All in all, they were a pitiful group.

One-by-one they moved forward and with each progression Kirihara's excitement grew. The moment of triumph was near. Soon he would join the exclusive club and be admired by all.

He watched as boy after boy passed him with duct tape securely around their waist. As Eloise finished her induction she passed by the group in tears.

Kirihara openly gazed in shock. What in the world was she wearing? She had a black, for lack of a better word, garbage bag on. It had a circle cut out of the top and two slits on the side for her arms. It was big, blocky and had the school seal printed on front.

"All I wanted was to look pretty," she sobbed as she ran from the room in her unflattering garment.

As she fled the boy in front of him reluctantly entered the mysterious room. Kirihara stood in both anticipation and apprehension. What if he failed the initiation and ended up like that girl? Surely the members weren't too harsh. Maybe it was interview or maybe…it was a tennis match. Yes. That must be it. Tennis.

Kirihara waited in silence for a few minutes before a stern voice called out, "Kirihara Akaya".

At this, Kirihara instantly sprang into action and entered the small room. On one edge were bookshelves full of books titled along the lines of: _Children and the justice system, A stern approach to parenting, _and_ Avoiding the legal ramifications regarding discipline._ On another wall were several certificates in front of desk littered with empty tape rolls.

A single stern woman holding duct tape beckoned Kirihara to her. "Button your shirt and tuck it in," she ordered.

Kirihara excitedly obeyed. Next several robbed people would come and do something, according to the movies.

After waiting a moment, Kirihara looked around in confusion. Where were the robbed people and the initiation? Surely this woman—who was looking at her clipboard—wasn't the only one making the decision.

Moments later she set the clipboard aside and approached Kirihara. She took off a strip of tape and placed it vertically on his shirt. It ran from the collar of his shirt to the very bottom and covered each button. She then added two additional pieces to secure the first.

"Spin," she ordered. Kirihara obediently spun as she placed the duct tape around his waist once… twice… thrice.

"Don't break the dress code," she said before dismissing him.

Kirihara nearly burst with excitement. His first secret code! Now he could communicate with his duct tape brothers.

He walked back down the hallway to lunch and annoyed everyone with his off-key singing.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm finally back and well rested. The first paragraph was written under severe sleep deprivation, so don't ask where the llama came from. Originally I meant this to be included in the last chapter but time constraints prevented it. For some reason I keep writing questions over and over again throughout this chapter. Comments are welcome.


End file.
